Advanced Potions: Severus & Hermione
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: Hermione always had a thing for the potions master, and now she has a chance to be alone with him, organising "Advanced Potions Lessons". What will happen when Severus calls her into his office during potions, to a much disgusted Ron? Humor/Romance


**_I'm quite into this pairing for some reason, so I thought I'd try my own. This was written quite a while ago, my writings gotten better! (I hope haha) read enjoy and review :D  
*~Sam~*  
xx_******

Advanced Potions- A Severus Snape & Hermione Granger Romance (One Shot)

Hermione walked hurriedly down to the Great Hall for breakfast, flattening and straightening her robes as she went.

Just before entering the room through the tall wooden doors, she checked her reflection in a large silver trophy, and pulled the flyaway hairs from around her face.

She tried not to avert her eyes towards the teacher's table as she made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Ron; who was shoveling pancakes down his throat by the handful.

"God Ron, take a breath or you'll choke!"

Harry smirked and stifled a laugh behind his piece of toast.

Ron however gave Hermione a dirty look and attempted to speak. Yet all that came out was a muffled and mumbled "Wim umbry."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her potions book, studying it carefully and taking some notes, all the while avoiding the teachers' table with her eyes and not touching any food.

Ron hastily swallowed his pancakes and stared bug eyed at her.

"Hermione, you can't not eat! Its… unethical, its… wrong!"

Hermione frowned, and without looking up from her book, said, "You don't even know what unethical means."

Ron faltered for a moment, then frantically looked at Harry for the answer.

"Don't ask me, she's the brain around here." Harry answered, helping himself to some more toast and buttering it.

He suddenly noticed what Hermione was actually reading, and gave her a bewildered and somewhat anxious look.

"Oh no, we don't have a potions test today do we? I haven't studied."

Ron dropped his plate.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you tell us Hermione?!"

He tried to sneak a look at her notes by leaning over the table, and therefore putting his elbow in the jam dish.

Hermione slammed her book closed and blushed furiously.

"No Ron, we don't have a test. I was just going over parts of the book for a… bit of light reading." For once her perfectly clear and precise voice faltered and she wouldn't look up from her empty plate.

Harry's face suddenly shone with recognition.

"Oh yeah sure Hermione." He smirked, glancing up to the table where Snape was sitting eating a bit of toast, whilst absent-mindedly staring at Hermione, as Professor Sprout rattled on about something to him. He didn't appear to be listening.

At Harry's tone of voice, Hermione gave him a look.

"What?" She asked indignantly, trying to keep her blushing face from going any redder.

"We've seen the way you two look at each other during class, you know. You can't take your eyes off each other. Isn't that right now Ron?"

Ron mumbled something about not wanting to get involved, and suddenly became very interested in his fingernails.

Hermione choked on air.

"Honestly Harry, he's a teacher!" She spat angrily at him.

"And it's Snape… seriously, you couldn't be more wrong."

She put her potions book in her bag and stared at the bewitched ceiling, which was now a fierce shade of grey.

Harry laughed. "Ok whatever Hermione, but just be careful, we all know Snapes working for Voldemort, I mean it's obvious. If he tries getting you caught up in all of that then back off immediately."

Ron still said nothing, only shuddering at the sound of Voldemorts' name.

Hermione however, burst with anger.

"Harry he's a teacher! There is nothing going on, and even if there was it's AGAINST SCHOOL RULES! And…"

But Harry and Ron never heard the rest of her rants, as the bell chimed loudly all of a sudden, indicating the start of the first class; Potions with the Slytherins.

Hermione picked herself up gracefully from the table without looking at either Harry or Ron, and quickly swept away towards the dungeons, not waiting for anyone.

Harry saw an angry and embarrassed Hermione glance up at Snape, who had been watching her the whole time. His face softened as she did so, and Harry was certain he saw Snape blush. Harry almost gagged. He had never seen Snape blush before.

He made a mental note to ask Hermione about it later, pulled Ron from his ever-piling plate of pancakes, and began following Hermione to Potions.

They entered the room to find Hermione had already taken a seat; and hadn't saved them one. She was sharing a desk with Lavender Brown, and barely gave them a glance as they walked to the desk behind her.

Loud chatter filled the room, the Gryffindor's on one side, Slytherin's on the other.

Draco Malfoy was glaring across the room at Harry, and Pansy Parkinson was hanging off his arm. He didn't appear to be paying much attention.

With a loud bang the door opened and slammed shut quickly.

Snape had entered the room.

Instantly the class became silent; not a word was spoken as Snape made his way to the desk, placing his books loudly on it and turning to face the board.

The air was thick with silence, it was almost deafening.

He turned to face the class and watched them squirm in their seats waiting for him to speak, with a content smirk on his face.

"Today," He spoke in his usual monotone voice as if this was the last place on earth he wanted to be.

"You are going to produce a sleeping potion. All ingredients can be found in the store cupboard, there will be no need to take any unnecessary ingredients…" – He gave Harry and Ron a meaningful stare- "…and you will submit a flask of your potion to me at the end of class for your most likely dismal mark. Well most of you anyway…"

He shot a look at Hermione, who blushed and looked away. Nobody seemed to notice this except for Harry and Ron, who nudged each other and snorted loudly.

Snape gave them an angry look and returned to staring at the class.

"You may begin."

The sounds of scraping chairs and feet pattering around the room in search of ingredients and their cauldrons soon filled the room.

Snape went and sat behind his desk, and picked up his quill to begin marking fifth year's essays. He frowned at the papers and began scribbling comments on them.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had begun collecting ingredients from the cupboard.

Ron staggered back to their desk, his arms of roots ready to be powdered.

"Blimey, anybody would think we're brewing a death potion the amount of ingredients we need.

He shot a suspicious look in Snape's direction, and Harry laughed.

"Even though I wouldn't put it past him to do that, he is a teacher and if he got caught he'd be in so much trouble with the ministry. Not to mention Dumbledore."

"I guess…" Ron started chopping roots while Harry stirred the wetter ingredients around in his cauldron. Ron went to speak again but Harry nudged him to keep quiet and chop faster; Snape had begun his usual round of the room to sneer and make snide remarks about his students work.

Harry and Ron stared determinedly down at their work, reading and re-reading the instructions so that Snape couldn't find anything to lecture them about.

Soon the familiar feeling of Snape standing over them sunk through them.

Harry chanced a look up at him and realized, by the look on his face, that their efforts had still not met his standards.

"Are you purposely trying to fail my class Mr. Potter?

With… utter rubbish – he pointed to Harry's potion which now resembled freshly made cement – like that, your well on your way to getting sent back to the first year."

Malfoy nearly knocked over his cauldron in sheer delight of the fact that Harry could be sent back to first year.

Harry said nothing, only remained staring fixedly at Snape, so as to not show any signs of weakness, distress or remorse.

Snape sneered at him and walked a little further on.

"But others such as Mr. Malfoy and …" - he stopped beside Hermiones cauldron- " …Miss Granger, are well on their way to becoming fine potion makers."

Hermione blushed and stirred her potion, which was the perfect shade of aqua, hurriedly.

Harry and Ron looked over at Malfoy's cauldron; his potion was almost fluorescent orange.

"That reminds me, Miss Granger…" – Hermiones head shot up at the sound of her Professor calling her name – "I need to talk to you about uh… advanced potions lessons. Will you please join me in my office so I can give you the details?"

He swept away towards his office without another glance at anyone.

Nobody else though anything of it as Hermione ran hurriedly after him. Harry and Ron exchanged amused, knowing and somewhat worried glances.

"What do you think that's about?" Ron hissed to Harry as they began trying to fix the dismal potion.

"I don't know, but I hardly think it's advanced potions."

Hermione shut the door timidly behind her. She moved towards Snape, who was sitting behind his desk waiting pointedly for her.

At the sight of her he stood suddenly, and removed his robes, leaving just his usual dress of black on underneath.

"Advanced potions Professor?" Hermiones heart was beating so fast she thought it might escape from her throat.

"Don't be daft, Miss Granger. You know why I bought you here."

He moved across the room to her, making her etch her way towards the wall.

Hermione said nothing, only gulped and wondered if this was really happening.

Snapes face inched closer. Now they were merely centimeters apart.

"Professor?.." It was half way between a whimpered question and a breathy moan.

Snape smiled – a rare experience for most – and looked at her with his piercing dark eyes.

"Please, call me Severus… Hermione."

She let in a sharp intake of breath, and Snape pressed himself against her softly.

Hermiones head was spinning, her senses tingling.

"You don't want to talk about advanced potions, S-Severus?"

"No, Hermione. You know why we're here. I see the way you look at me, and I know you see how I look at you."

Hermione looked somewhat horrified. She had always thought herself to be inconspicuous when it came to Snape.

Sure Harry and Ron had noticed… but Snape? The thought made her shiver in horror.

Her mind caught up with her body when Snape placed a hand on her waist, tightening himself against her.

"But… you're a teacher. I'm a student. This sort of thing isn't supposed to happen… Its not allowed to happen."

Even with her firm words planted in his mind and knowing this was wrong, Snape could feel her give in against him.

"Nobody need know Hermione. Don't tell a soul about us and we could be together. Imagine all we could do…" His voice trailed off into nothingness.

She nodded nervously, not daring to meet his eyes.

He put his forehead up against hers and she could feel him smile against her skin.

Without thinking, her hands traveled up his body towards his chest, and she let them sit there, upon his slightly shaking frame.

He removed one hand from her waist and placed it under her chin, tilting her face up to his.

Now they were staring directly into each other's eyes.

If anybody walked in at that moment they would have seen Severus Snape in the most compromising and romantic position he had ever been in in his whole life.

This was indeed something very unusual for him.

Hermione smiled shyly. "Sir. I…"

"Yes?" Came a whispered reply.

"N-nothing." She quietly whispered back, and in doing so, closed the gap between them with the touch of her lips gently to his.

Nothing could prepare them both for what happened at the joining of their lips.

It was almost as if an electric current surged through their bodies; it was truly a heavenly feeling.

Twenty seconds or so later, they release the kiss, breathing slightly heavier than before.

Hermione stared into Snape's eyes and saw nothing but passion, lust and admiration.

Snape gazed deeply back and saw the same, but also a flicker of fear.

"Don't be afraid…" He whispered intently into her ear.

She seemed to relax somewhat and pushed herself flat against him, both leaning up against the wall.

"I trust you."

Another passionate kiss engulfed them slowly for the next five minutes. Each breath more passionate and deep.

Soon they could stand it no longer, and broke apart.

Hermione stared into his eyes whilst tugging softly at his shirt, releasing the bottom from the top of his pants. Snape seemed to know what she was thinking, and gracefully obliged to the untucking of shirt.

While she was kept busy undoing waistcoat buttons, Snape chanced an exploration of his own. A single hand slipped up the bottom of Hermiones robes.

Her attempts at unbuttoning were put to an immediate halt at his motion.

At first, her instincts told her to stop him. But a few seconds of his soft touch told her otherwise. Her hands fell to her side as Snape worked his magic under the covers.

A soft moan slipped from Hermiones lips beyond her control. Snape silently rejoiced that she was enjoying his touch, and continued his endeavor underneath the robes.

Her thoughts lead her to thinking she couldn't handle much more before things led to what really wasn't appropriate or possible in an office in the middle of a potions class. As much as Hermione didn't want this part to end, her level headed and logical thinking came into play.

"Severus…" He though it was in pleasure, and smiled yet again at her.

"No. Severus." She said more sternly, regaining her composure and throwing him off guard.

His hand flew out and cupped her cheek.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with a trace of concern Hermione had never heard before.

"N-no. Just stop that, its too far. Not now… another time perhaps…" Her voice trailed off nervously.

He gave her a look of understanding and let Hermione give his shirt a final tug; letting it fall gracefully to the floor.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her Potions masters' bare, pale white chest. She didn't mind his lack of hair there; infact she quite preferred it. She trailed her fingers over his soft skin, and was pleasantly surprised to feel him shiver at her touch.

As she did this, his fingers ran through her bushy brown hair, pushing it back away from her eyes. Hermione was quite shocked at how sweet and gentle her usually stern, harsh and strict teacher could be. If only he applied this in his everyday teaching, he'd be a lot more liked within the school, she thought sadly.

Although he had completely obliged to not taking things too much further, Hermione felt slightly guilty; they had both been waiting so much time for this moment she thought she'd give him a little more.

Surprised that she was attempting to take charge when the man was almost double her age, she let her fingers trail down his body towards the tight fastening of his pants.

Shocked at this motion, Snapes hands froze from stroking her hair.

Her looked at her questionly, but she merely nodded once again; assuring him this was ok.

He let his fingers slip towards her chest, softly caressing the skin and yet again making her moan softly.

Hermione undid the button on the top of Snapes tight black trousers, slipped her hand in, and the two of them stayed that way for quite some time.

"Hermione…" Snape breathed softly; letting a moan escape his lips.

She smirked and took her hand away, pleased at the sad look on his thin pale face.

She motioned to the clock on his stone office wall; it was nearly time for class to end.

"This is only the beginning." Snape spoke softly, yet determinedly to her.

They let themselves have one more embrace, pressing their hips to each other's and then slowly redressing Snape.

They gave each other a satisfied yet sad look, just as the bell rang for the next class.

Snape regained his composure, and swept to his office door, opening it and revealing the class sitting there waiting to be dismissed.

Harry and Ron's faces were shining with recognition; they seemed to be the only members of the class who had even an inkling of an idea on what had happened.

Ron looked positively furious.

Hermione sped quickly out the door without looking at the Professor; returning to her desk.

"If anybody has failed to submit at least a passable potion I am warning you now, there will be dire consequences."

He gave Harry a filthy look.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. For your already obviously pathetic excuse for a potion." He waved his wand and vanished Harry's potion away.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Ron digged him in the ribs to stop him from losing anymore points.

"My office, Wednesday evening, Granger." He refused to look at her.

"And don't be late."

She nodded.

He gave the class a loathsome look. "Class dismissed." He said coldly, shuffling some papers on his desk whilst the class filed out of the room.

Hermione was last to leave. Just as she was going through the door, she turned back and gave Snape a small smile, which he returned only briefly before turning back to clear away his desk.

But as Hermione left she could have sworn she heard Snape mutter, "Fifty points to Gryffindor."


End file.
